


Porcelain

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Wintergirls - Laurie Halse Anderson
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short poem inspired by Wintergirls. Trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

Porcelain bones and satin skin,  
Pretty little doll wants to fit in.   
Happy face painted on,  
Gets chipped away until it's gone.   
Fluttering heart trapped in a bony cage,   
Innocent smile masking painful rage.


End file.
